uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Uncovering Cicada Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mystery of 3301/Cicada. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. We got support from Wikia staff who edited custom CSS just for us! Thanks to everybody contributing to this. If you want to help at managing this Wikia page, click here. IMPORTANT for new visitors: NEW USERS, PLEASE READ THIS FAQ ALWAYS REMEMBER THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF TRUSTING PEOPLE Current status:' New Onion, 58 pages of runes, currently transcribing ' Fast links: Communication Please read this before joining the channels *The purpose of this community is to work as a hive mind, to spread knowledge, to share all information, and to allow everyone to participate. We do not hide progress of any puzzles; we provide transparency at all costs, as long as privacy is respected. *We need new. fresh minds, as we still have untied ends left. We need to provide all new visitors an equal opportunity to participate in the Cicada 3301 hunt. The main channel (#33012014) has become very noisy, and we risk losing many smart people who visit it. Please do not spam, and read the current page of this wikia before asking potentially redundant questions. *Some people are forming secret channels and splinter groups. These secret groups are dividing our community and this Wikia, so please use the''' alternative low noise channels''' we provide. All those channels should be posted in the topic of the main channel #33012014, and in the list below. *If you create a new channel for a specific step of the puzzle, PM one or more channel ops to have it appear in the main channel topic. *If you join an alternative, low-noise channel, PLEASE don't ask stupid questions, Google is your friend and Freenode has channels for almost every software with lots of members; seek help there first or use our #3301FAQ channel. Not following this rule annoys experienced members. *In the past few days, we have been mentioned in news coverage with BBC, The Guardian, Russia Today and many more. Also, before you join any of the IRC channels we recommend you view a few minutes of this video and remember: Trust nothing, Verify everything! Julian Assange Talk from 30C3, listen at least from 20:16 until 23:08 please Note:' this community is in no way related with CCC or Julian Assange and Wikileaks, the only purpose of this link here is that the quote linked describes the guidelines of this community perfectly. ~Sincerely, the management ---- Are you with the media? Write to our unofficial contact at Unofficial3301Media@gmail.com for more information, questions, or to contact this year's 3301 solvers. ---- The main communication between members of the collective is IRC. In 2014 we used Freenode, and the channel can be found at the links listed below. ''Note: Sometimes we have to block all webchat users in certain channels, so these links might not work. Also, '''you must use a dedicated IRC client or irc2go. Other low-noise channels: #3301linux #33012013 (was abandoned becasue 2013 is no more. anymore. Now it is back!) #3301xor #3301003 ##3301magicsq We have no affiliation with the #Cicada channel, as registered on Sep 14 15:46:00 2013 by user max-n ---- For all is sacred! ''' '''Don't troll or you will be banned! ---- Media stuff or as we call it: Share your experience with world *'Cicada 3301 documentary' *WNYC Radio show needs people willing to speak about 3301 puzzle *Cicada Hunting Guide *Toronto Star Article 03-Jan-2014 Totonto Satar article 2 10-Jan-2014 *CBS News Article 03-Jan-2014 CBS News Article 6-Jan-2014 *http://www.npr.org 5-Jan-2014 Radio show *BBC RADIO BBC NEWS 09-Jan-2014 *The guardian 10-Jan-2014 *TheRegister.co.uk *Vice.com *Fastcolabs.com MORE ARTICLES: November 2013 media exposure post new ones in this link so we keep main page clean Artists that were inspired by Cicada 3301 to make art Some guy offered five million dollars in bitcoin for info on Cicada 3301 endgame. Nice try, NSA. ' Latest Activity ' 2014's Puzzle *''POST ALL FAKE PUZZLES YOU FIND HERE'' *'When to expect initial clue' (timestamps of relesed jpgs last year) *'Similar puzzle from /x/, SOLVED' **posted on 3rd Jan (https://boards.4chan.org/x/res/13960554#p13962938) **but does not contain legit PGP ***and author didnt claim he is 3301 **resembling warning pastebin ***from 2013 which also didnt have any legit PGP ***Found this on 4chan, possibly fake but who knows... http://i.4cdn.org/x/src/1388846157520.png Frequently asked questions History *2012's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2012) **What Happened Part 2 (2012) *2013's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2013) **What Happened Part 2 (2013) ::: This articles does not contain every detail of each step of the puzzles, for more detailed informaton check Archived Old Archived or use search NEWS & Recent stuff *Puzzles we found in 2014 and doesnt look legit *'November 2013 media exposure' *'New discovery in dec 2013! 3301 in octal = 1729 in decimal '(Hardy–Ramanujan number) ' *'Wise thoughts from random observer: http://pastebin.com/VvtLxbsb **http://strawpoll.me/851613 *'We solved mysterious BROKEN JPG that was posted in comment under Winds article (posted from Winds IP).' Reference *Cicada song and Instar poem *What is connection between CICADAS and PRIMES (or why they choose cicadas and not some other animal) *Strange 4th Jan 2013 4chan thread *Map of all locations of 3301s posters *OutGuess ( 3301's favorite steganographic tool ) *Gnu Privacy Guard (GPG, a PGP Implementation) *PGP and RSA links *Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme (SSSS) *The XOR operation *Using the count command *IRC Logs (#33012013) *[[Archived Menu|'Archived Old Menu' <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles]] :: Note that all articles in old menu are "stubs". Not propperly edited, we were using it to help us with puzzles and afterwards they stayed in their "raw" form. Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS